One Way Ticket
by Becca J Scott
Summary: Piper's clubs come in one in San Fransico and she wins a trip to Paris. She takes the family but they might come back with one member less!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
A dim light slowly lit the dark, damp walls of an old cave.  
"Slinker! I asked for a nice, yet creepy cave! One that would make me feel at home!" shrieked a man who's shadow appeared on the cave wall.  
"But sir! This is a nice cave. It is one of the nicest caves in San Fransisco. And it has a lovely view of the bay," said the shorter shadow named Slinker who had a much lower voice. He was a short, plump man. The way he was trembeling, he would remind someone of a mouse that was afraid of a cat.  
"I guess it will do. So have you found out where the girl is?" questioned the first man.  
"Yes! Yes! I have! She lives with her cousins in a manor not far from here. There is just one little problem," Slinker explained to the man as he stoped trembling.  
"And what, may I ask, is that?" snapped the man while rubbing his temples.  
"Well....um.....She lives with her cousin...... who are the Charmed Ones. And she has two whitelighters. One is her friend and she knows and elder!" said Slinker fast.  
"So....She is a relevitve of the Charmed ones!"  
"Yes and she is very well pertected!"  
"Well! That won't stop me! I'll have her dead even if I have to burn her alive!" said the man slyly.  
  
*******  
"Hey! Get back here!" Danielle called out as she chased a warlock through an empty warehouse. Suddenly the warlock stop and faced her.  
"Finally! I have waited forever for this day! I killed your parents and I shall kill you!"  
Suddely a bunch of chains that where on a near by chair, flew up and wrapped themsleves around Danielle to keep her from moving.  
"Oh. Too bad. No here to save you now," the warlock said in a sarcastic tone.  
The room suddenly filled with flames as the warlock stood there and laughed the most horrible laugh Danielle had ever heard.  
The smoke filled the room and her lungs. Her eyes began to sting and water as her mouth and throat got dryer. The temperature slowly rose as the flames licked at her body.  
"Help!" she tried to scream but she couldn't.  
The warlock had disappeared from site as the fire grew larger and stronger.  
"Will anyone save me!" she thought as she coughed.  
****  
James awoke and sat up on the couch. For some reason he couldn't sleep. He got up and started toward the stairs. When he reached the top, he could hear something coming from Danielle's room. When he entered she cried, "Help! Someone!"  
He ran over to the side of her bed and called out her name.  
****  
The smoke began to get to her. This is it she thought.  
"Danielle! Danielle! Wake up!" called someone from far away.  
She suddenly opened her eyes, sat up and screamed. She was back in her room at the Halliwell manor.  
"Danielle! Are you ok?" asked James as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Huh!" Danielle said looking around. "Where's the warlock and fire."  
"What fire? Warlock?" questioned James as he sat down on the bed. "Look you just had a dream," he said taking him into his arm. "Everything's ok."  
James Halton was one of Danielle's friends but he was half whitelighter and half wizard. He was assigned to her by Leo, to pertect her from any evil or anyone who wanted to kill her, which was everyone.  
"What happened? Was your dream that bad? You were like tossing and turning and trying to scream but couldn't. Are you ok now?" he asked looking at her.  
" It was nothing. I chased a warlock into an empty warehouse and he it was the moment he had waited for. And suddenly these chains wrapped around my legs and arms and the place just lit up in flames. Then he disappeared from sight. It didn't seem like a dream though. It was too real. The fire felt real and I could smell the smoke!" Danielle explained to James as her cousins entered the room.  
"Danielle, whats wrong?" asked Piper with a concerened look on her face.  
"Nothing. It was just a bad dream! I'm ok now! Really!" she stated as Phoebe felt her head.  
"Your burning up! Do you feel ok?" asked Phoebe while feeling her head.  
"Yes! I'm fine," said Danielle.  
"She had a dream she was in a warehouse, tied up and set on fire by a warlock but she said it felt too real to be a dream," stated James looking at her cousins.  
"Oh, that explains why your all clammy!" said Phoebe, whiping her hand on her pajama's. "Well, I'm going back to bed! Night!"  
"Yeah, me too," said Piper yawning.  
"I guess I'll go too," Paige said before disappearing out the door.  
"Danielle. I don't think it was a dream you had," said James looking concerned.  
"Oh...really! What do you think it was then?" asked Danielle.  
"I think it was a premonition!"  
" A pemonition! Yeah right! Both my parents didn't have that power! Why would I?"  
"That doesn't mean anything. So what if you parents didn't have that power."  
"What makes you think it was a premonition?"  
"Well you said it felt so real and it felt like the fire was actually burning you. Well, ask your cousin, Phoebe, she knows what it is like," James explained.  
"Ok, but if it was a premonition then does that mean whatever happened then will happen to me?"  
" Maybe. Unless we prevent it."  
"How can we do that if...," suddenly she was cut off as a demon entered the room.  
"Look out!" exclaimed James as he pushed Danielle off the edge of the bed. He started after it as it ran out of her room, but stopped once it disappeared in a portal.  
"Ow!" said Danielle as she rose from the side of the bed and as James entered the room.  
"Oh! Sorry Danny! I didn't mean too! Just trying to pertect you!" James said as he helped Danielle up.  
"It's ok. I'm going to bed anyway," she explained taking his hand.  
"Ok. I'll be down in the living room on the couch. Call if you need me. Just incase that demon comes back."  
"Wait!" Danielle called as James started out of her room. She walked past him and into the hallway. She walked over to the bathroom, mumbled some word and a cot suddenly appeared. " This way you'll be closer if he comes back. Good night," she said and disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her.  
"Night," James sighed as he climbed onto the cot. 


	2. Chapter 2: Pack your bags

Chapter 2  
  
Danielle rose early the next morning to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. She opened her bedroom door and slowly walked down the hall. Just outside the bathroom was a cot, which made Danielle think of last night. "So it wasn't a dream," she thought.  
On the way down the stairs she bumped into Phoebe.  
"Oh sorry Phoebe. Hey were did James go?" Danielle asked.  
" Oh, Piper sent him home to change and stuff. He be back though. He always comes back. I wonder if his parents ever miss him."  
James's parents were also part of the magical world. James's mother was a whitelighter who met James father, a wizard, at a Halloween Party one year and got married. Back then it was wrong for a whitelighter to fall in love an get married. James also had a little sister name Kaylie, who still wasn't allowed to practice witchcraft only because she was 7 years old.  
The morning went by slowly. Danielle did things to keep her busy all morning while Paige looked through the Book of Shadows hoping to find the demon that appeared in Danielle's room the night before.  
"Danielle! Come quick!" yelled Paige from the attic.  
"What?" asked Danielle as she entered.  
"Is that the demon that you saw in your room last night?" asked Paige as she pointed to a page in the book.  
"Yeah! That's him. Is there a spell?"  
"Yup. I'l l work on the spell. You can prepare the crystels in case if we need them."  
"Ok," said Danielle as she grabbed a box of imprissionment crystels and left.  
****  
About and hour later...................  
"Danielle!" Paige called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah," said Danielle coming into the kitchen.  
"I can't get this stupid potion to work! I'm not worthy of being a witch! I've lost my touch!"  
"How about this? I'll work on the potion while you go take a break!" suggested Danielle.  
"Ok," mumbled Paige as she stared off toward the living room.  
"What's the matter?" asked Phoebe as Paige sat down and sighed.  
"Nothing. I just couldn't get the potion to work."  
"Oh," said Phoebe looking back at her work. Phoebe worked for the paper. She was an advice columist. She was tall with short brown hair and brown eyes. Paige on the other hand didn't have a real "job". She was constantly changing her job. She had shoulder length, red hair with brown eyes. Piper, their older sister, was a mom to Wyatt Mathew Halliwell and she owned her own night club called P3. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. All three of them had brown eye, but thier older sister, Prue (who died a few years back), had blue eyes and the same brown hair as her sisters. Danielle was a witch as were her cousin. Her mother was a witch and was Patty Halliwell's sister. Her father was a wizard as well and a very powerful on. Both her parents died when she was 5 years old. They were both killed by a demon while on the job. Both of them worked together as people who helped pertect people, almost like a guaridan angel. They helped save people who were in danger mortal or not. Danielle had shoulder length, curly, blonde hair, just like her mothers and bright blue eyes, just like her fathers.  
" For some reason nothing will go right for me!" whined Paige.  
"Well just act like yourself and don't concentrate so....." said Phoebe but was suddenly intrupted by a loud crash from the kitchen. "What the......"  
Just then Chris appeared from the kitchen, walking backward, followed by Danielle. She had a cutting knife pointing straight at him.  
"If you ever, EVER, orb in on the cauldron again and distract me, I swear to God I'll FUCKING kick your ass in..... kill you.... chop you up and turn YOU INTO A POTION!!!" Danielle screamed and she turned on her heal and disapeared into the kitchen. Chris headed over toward the couch and sat down.  
"Chris! You really need to stop doing that! She might actually kill you one day!" said Phoebe returning to her work. "Danielle better be happy that Piper wasn't here because she would have killed her for swearing!"  
"I'm sorry! I promice I will not do it again!" laughed Chris. "Beside, I can't die remember. I'm already dead!" Chris was the Charmed Ones new whitelighter. Once Leo became an elder, he assigned Chris to them. He was tall with brown eyes and blue eyes.  
"Oh...really. Then how come your worried. I can sence it," said Phoebe.  
In the kitchen, Danielle returned to work and bottled the potion. Just then James orbed in behind her.  
"Hey. How are you? Long time no see!" he greeted as he hugged her from behind.  
"Fine. You were here when I woke up. Some guard you are," she replied smiling.  
""Is that a potion for the demon that appeared in your room last night?" James asked pointing to the vile.  
"Yeah. Paige!" Danielle called.  
" Yeah!" Paige replied as she strolled into the kitchen. "You ready?"  
"Yup!"  
"Minion of Darkness  
Bring yourself to me,  
A demon who is to be  
The next to see!" Paige read from the book. 'That SO does not make sence"  
A haze filled the room and a demon appeared.  
"Quick! Throw the potion," Paige said as Danielle threw the potion at the demon. He screamed and landed as a pile of ashes on the ground.  
"Nice! And still smoldering!" said James leaning over the counter to get a better look.  
"Danielle, do you know were Piper went? I need to ask her a question." asked Phoebe as she entered the kitchen.  
"Um...yeah. She went on a date with some guy named Nick. he picked her up while you were in the attic. I thought you knew?" Danielle said looking at Phoebe's surpised face.  
"Oh. Ok," said Phoebe as her and Paige left the kitchen and started to the attic.  
"So...What's new? Other than Piper's on t adate and a demon?" James asked sitting down.  
"Um...nothing much. Do you want a soda?" Danielle offered as she sat down.  
"Yeah thanks," he said taking the soda from Danielle.  
Everyone thought that James like Danielle. At the end of the year social they both told each other they weren't going but both ended up there. Danielle had tried not to notice him but once a slow song came on he asked her dance. Ever since then their friends thought they were a couple when the weren't. However, Danielle secretly like James but no one knew. Not even her diary. James was tall with brown hair and dark brown eyes like a puppy.  
"That's odd. Something is always up. No new demons who are out to kill you." said James taking a drink of his soda.  
"Guys! Come Quick! Paige! Phoebe! Danielle! James! Chris! Leo! Come Quick!" Piper called as she entered the house.  
"What? What is it? I thought you were on a date?" Phoebe asked as she appeared from the living room along with Paige.  
"Nothing. I was but I recieved this in the mail at the club," Piper explained as Leo and Chris orbed in and Danielle and James came out of the kitchen.  
"Well, P3 came in number one nightclub in California! As a prize we all get to go to Paris. I'm allowed to take up to ten people of my choice. Phoebe, ask if you can take two weeks off and ask Jason if he wants to come. Leo, ask the other elders if you can come along, too. Same with you Chris. James, I've already called your parents. They said you can come," explained Piper in one breath. "James you might want to go home and pack. We leave in two days!" 


End file.
